


Драка

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт застал Ю и Джона... Но это не то, о чем вы подумали!





	Драка

— Ты когда-нибудь дрался по-настоящему?

Ю посмотрел на Джона. Ну, и к чему это? Руки чешутся?

— Ну да. — Ю улыбнулся. — Хотя я не люблю драться, но приходилось.  
— Часто?

Ю прикинул.

— Раз сто.  
— Да ну. — На лице Джона проступило уже откровенно недоверчивое выражение.  
— Ты что думаешь… — Ю подошел к нему. — Я, по-твоему, слабак?

В спортзале они были вдвоем. И каким-то образом тренировка перешла в выпендреж друг перед другом. Ну и… слово за слово…

— Ну… нет, но… Просто не похоже, что ты можешь кого-нибудь побить. Без обид только, ладно? — Джон примиряющие поднял руки.

Ю пожал плечами.

— Гакта я как-то побил, — небрежно бросил он.  
— Гакта?! ТЫ?!  
— Я. Гакта. Так мы и познакомились…  
— Пф. Не верю.

Ю снова пожал плечами.

— Не верь. Но можешь спросить Гакта. Он даже сознается.

Джон окинул Ю оценивающим взглядом. Ну, ладно, хилым его никак не назовешь, но одолеть Гакта…

— Хотя надо сказать, — продолжал Ю, — что Гакт тогда не был таким качком, как сейчас. Я, впрочем, тоже. Так что мы были в одной весовой категории.  
— Прости, но я не верю…  
— Хм. — Ю, конечно, не обиделся, но уязвленным себя почувствовал. — Я б и тебя враз на лопатки положил.  
— И не мечтай.  
— А что мечтать. Я выше и сильнее. И в драках у меня опыта больше, что бы ты там ни думал…  
— Может, рискнешь проверить?  
— Сейчас?  
— Ну… А что тянуть?  
— Давай.  
— Так. По лицу не бить.  
— Да не вопрос!

Ю больно ударил его в плечо и, прежде чем Джон успел ответить, добавил еще один удар.

— Ух ты… — не то испуганно, не то восхищенно сказал Джон.

Ю собрался ответить, и тут же получил удар в живот. «Ну все, — подумал Ю, — ты меня рассердил». Он ринулся на противника.

Джон очень легко двигался, за счет чего на раз уходил от ударов, правда, не от всех. Очередной выпад Ю пришелся ему в челюсть. Джон выругался.

— О, прости, — сказал Ю. — Я забыл…  
— Ах ты!..  
— Нос же!..

Ю схватил Джона за руку и аккуратно, но с силой загнул ее ему за спину. Джон попытался вырваться, но безуспешно. Тогда он попытался перекинуть Ю через себя. В результате этого действия оба оказались на полу. Ю навалился на Джона, прижав его к полу.

— Ну? — спросил он.  
— Кхе-кхе, — раздалось вдруг в зале.

Оба соперника посмотрели в сторону двери, откуда донесся звук, и увидели Гакта. Гакт переводил глаза с одного на другого. И судя по выражению его лица, эта картина ему очень не нравилась. А что ему должно было тут нравиться? Ю и Джон. Ю на Джоне, точнее… Оба полуголые, оба тяжело дышат… Хороши, ничего не скажешь!

— Вы бы хоть другое место нашли для этого, — наконец, выдавил Гакт и ушел, всем своим видом давая понять, что основной нагоняй эта парочка получит позже.

Ю освободил Джона и поднялся, переводя дыхание.

— Кажется, он что-то не то подумал… — сказал он.


End file.
